powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Terra Venture Clinic Asylum
Outside the entrance of the Terra Venture Clinic Asylum, the Rangers begin exploring the place). TONY: This must be the place. CARRIE: You sure? TONY: Yeah. Come on guys. AJ: Maybe whoever she is, she maybe crazy after all. BILLY: Shut up dude. How do you know? AJ: She has to be. I know just to be sure. (The Rangers enter the main hall as Tony ask the security guard of the facility about Trakeena's cellroom in the Asylum) TONY: Excuse me, I'm looking for an insectile human-woman by the name of "Tracendra". Is she around? What room would she be in and what floor? GSA SECURITY GUARD: For what reason? TONY: Visiting. GSA SECURITY GUARD: (sighs) 4th floor. Room B-114, on the right. TONY: Thanks. (The Rangers head to the top 4th floor of the asylum and finds the room where Trakeena is in. The team then finds her strapped in a straitjacket with her back to a wall.) BROWNE: Remember, try not to disturb her. TONY: Got it. BILLY: She is totally all drugged up. CARRIE: What happened to her? (Tony gets closer to her, but suddenly Tracendra begins to become disturbed, nervously saying franticly: TRAKEENA, as TRACENDRA (psychotically, while weeping): You don't know what has happened to me for the last 10 years. (demented laugh) Yes...Yes. I'm a very miserable but psychotic figure. The only reason why I lost my mind was becuase grief can turn you down. You know how that feels? Well, you should know how it feels when someone in your family or friendship has died, serious and crazy things happen to you when you can't c-c-c-control it you know? Now I'm here, at Terra Venture's Clinic Asylum for space criminals who were damned to be here, stuck in their own individual insane la-la world. I have one too you know but mine is all filled with angst and hate (demented laugh)! Now, All I want for you is to caress me with my demented thoughts and feelings. Join me and your wish will be my desire. Will you do it? TONY: Umm....No? TRAKEENA, as TRACENDRA: Now, all I always wanted to do is to "Conquer". "Destroy". And that way so no one, no one should ever cross my line and get in my way again. AJ: Well, looky-here. Guess what the mother-arachnid dragged in? TRACENDRA: You should know. You should always know who I am. CARRIE: I'm sorry. We don't know you. BROWNE: Why are you even here? TRACENDRA: You know why I'm here. I'm always gonna be here. TONY: What are you talking about? The Lost Galaxy Rangers destroyed you 10 years ago! TRAKEENA: Obviously not, but I'm still here. Alive in the flesh, once again. TONY: What are you talking about? TRAKEENA: You know what I'm talking about. Look at me. I'm here. BILLY: Pretty Weenie. AJ: Man. That's some full of crap. TRAKEENA (talks back rudely): You're some full of crap. AJ: Hey! You don't talk to me like that! TRAKEENA: I can talk to you anyway I want, because you can't destroy me. BROWNE: Oh yeah? TRAKEENA: Oh yeah. CARRIE: How long have you been here? TRAKEENA: It's none of your concerns Ranger. CARRIE: Why are you so evil? TRAKEENA: I've always been evil. Born evil. Died evil. You got a problem with that, Pinky? (scoffs) You don't even know me. You don't even stand a chance against me. AJ: We don't have to know you. So shut up and listen to us. TRAKEENA ''(in a snobby, demented tone): Whatever. '''AJ:' Stop pretending your daddy's little girl and GROW UP! TRAKEENA: How about you grow up? You're the only teenager around here with a group of adult Power Losers, so how about you grow up and shut up? And also, ACT YOUR AGE! AJ: You first you old witch. TRAKEENA (now getting irritated): So where are you getting at calling me an old lady? I'm old enough to be your mother, so you better watch what you say to me before I slither your throat into pieces and slap you silly you piece of Ranger TRASH! AJ: How can you slap me silly if you're still strapped in a straitjacket? TRAKEENA (now getting even more angry): You got some nerve to backsass me Yellow Ranger. I've had it with you. AJ: Yeah right. You don't even know me. TRAKEENA: Don't get in my way or else you will be destroyed. AJ: I don't care. I like to see you try, if you can with your delusional buggy ass. TRAKEENA: I don't care neither. You Rangers make me sick. Once I get out of this wretched slammer, you will pay for destroying my father. AJ: SHUT..UP! I've had it! Let me tell you the real truth, "Tinker Bell"! TRAKEENA: "Tinker Bell"?! Excuse me? How dare you! AJ: That's what you are Trakeena, "Tinker Bell"! I'm sick and tired of you &*#^%ing and obsessing over the same old crap between you and the Lost Galaxy Rangers from 15 years ago for destroying your father, knowing someone else had a plot so sinister to destroy him so that way that somebody can rule the universe! TRAKEENA: I don't believe you. You Rangers still did it. It better not be Deviot. If it was him, then he is toast. TONY: Deviot? Who's Deviot? TRAKEENA: You don't know Deviot? Oh my god. What the hell is wrong with you Ranger nuisences ? Have you heard of anything between me and....? Oh forget it! Deviot set me up. I knew all along with my back turned that blasted traitor was up to something for no good. And to think he said "The Red Ranger did it." To tell the truth from the getgo, I never knew who the Red Ranger was underneath the helmet or the suit. Back then when the real Lost Galaxy Rangers were active fighting my father's forces, all I could recall and think of was Furio, Treacheron, and the Magna Defender. I only had two Ranger crushes: The Magna Defender and the Green Ranger. I never liked the Red Ranger. TONY: I am the Red Ranger. TRAKEENA: (Chuckles) You? As a Ranger? (laughs) You're nothing but a Power Joke! TONY: No really. I am. TRAKEENA (still joking/questioning): If you are the Red Ranger, then where is your Transmorpher and your Quasar Saber? TONY (shows her both): They're all here. But I'm different from the one you once knew in the past during your time. You're probably confusing me for the guy who was the Red Galaxy Ranger before I was. TRAKEENA (stammering nervously): But I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I can tell what clothes he was wearing. TONY: What? That's crazy. Don't be delusional. T'RAKEENA:' No really. He wore a blue collar-up long shirt, white pants and a red tanktop. You have to be him! I know it, Leo Corbett! TONY: I'm not Leo Corbett. TRAKEENA: Then..... Who are you? TONY: The name is Marshall. Tony Marshall. The new Red Galaxy Ranger. TRAKEENA: I never really thought that - You would be the new Red Galaxy Ranger, and your pesky no-name friends as those wretched Galaxy Rangers too. The last time I seen the Yellow Ranger, it was a girl. Why yours have to be a boy, with such an ignorant attitude? AJ: Bug off. TRAKEENA: Your self loyalty and courage consumes me, and....(groans) My head. All of this hatred savaged in my tarnished soul is changing. I-I have been evil my whole life and this is the thanks I get? I seriously, seriously need therapy. The Yellow Ranger was right, maybe I was too carried away being so ridiculously obsessed of trying to destroy the Power Rangers and Terra Venture and definitely obsessing over the death of my father. I'm getting too old for this crap. Actually, I am too old. My mortal beauty is tarnished, thanks to you Rangers, for destroying me in the past. I wanted to stay beautiful and young forever but now I'm ugly and old. CARRIE: How old are you anyway? TRAKEENA: 58 years old. But as an alien insectile lifeform, with human flesh, I'm really 5,000 years old but still looks young, slender, beautiful, and....sexy. My beauty is so flawful these days. BILLY: What? AJ: 58? You can't possibly be 50-something. TRAKEENA: I am. I maybe in my late 50s but I still have the mind of a spoiled, mentally disturbed little girl. BILLY: That is so-- CARRIE''' (finishing Billy's sentence): Weird.' (''Trakeena now begins to seduce Tony with her latest plot for the first time in 15 years as she consumes him with hatred and anger, forcing him to join her so they can rule the universe, as amended on her part, with her rise and the Power Rangers' fall.) TRAKEENA: All I want is for you to join me and together we can rule the universe. (Tony keeps quiet) TRAKEENA: Don't be cheeky. I know you want to do it. TONY: I'm not doing your dirty work. Never. CARRIE: She's crazy. (turns to Tony): I'm not sure about this. What do you think? What do you think of all this? TONY: I don't believe it. I don't believe it at all. TRAKEENA '(''franticly, in a calm distinctive voice, seductively): I wish you would help me. If this doesn't do you any good, all I want for you Red Ranger, my little "Honey Bunny", is to caress me with my demented thoughts and feelings. I am completely ill, sick, not so well. I'm seriously ill in the mind. My mind is so sick and twisted I can control it. It won't hurt, much. '''TONY and CARRIE: "Honey Bunny"? BROWNE: She's trippin' man. What was she smokin' she got committed here? CARRIE: She's dellusional. Trakeena has totally lost it. TRAKEENA: I...don't think you can help me or my evil mind. I've begun to be like this ever since when Deviot returned from what you call "the Lost Galaxy", I have not been myself since then. CARRIE: The Lost Galaxy? TRAKEENA: Yes. Anyway, when Deviot pulled me into my precious spider web-like cocoon, I -or we- merged together and turned myself into the utimate evil being, using his evil and my power, mind, soul and body. I couldn't control it. I was clinicly INSANE! I was so insane I couldn't fight it. Deviot's influence had really took over me. Ever since then, I begun to lose my mind, completely. It scare me halfway to death. This is the main reason why I'm like this today. (horrified/begins to cry): I tried so hard, trying to get what was rightfully mine. AJ: Oh puh-leeze! You are so faking it. TRAKEENA: Oh my gosh. What a waste. CARRIE: What about the time when the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers defeated you? TRAKEENA: I don't even want to go there with them. They were a nuisence! CARRIE: This is why Astronema is far way better than you. TRAKEENA: The hell with Astronema. Astronema is no more. Karone was even a far more joke for me. CARRIE: You're just jealous. TRAKEENA (being snobby again): Oh puh-leeze. You don't even know me. CARRIE: You poor, sick, twisted, evil woman. You need help. TONY: We're gonna leave now. We've had a long talk. TRAKEENA: Whatever. I don't care. Just leave me alone. (singsong): You're boring me! TONY: We'll talk about this on Thursday. Sounds good? TRAKEENA: That's fine. TONY: Come on guys. Let's go. (The team leaves. Trakeena rests.) Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy 2014 Category:Transcripts